


Meetings

by antrazi



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: Martin Whitly & Red Reddington. I just wanted these two characters to  meet.
Relationships: Raymond Reddington & Martin Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

In all the years he had been imprisoned he had never pictured that he would be able to operate again. Yes, he had been consulting for years, but to hold a scalpel again, to do something more complicated than the basic procedure for Ainleys boyfriend was a rush he enjoyed nearly as much as a well done kill.

He concentrated on his patient and gave instructions to his nurses, asking for a check with the anesthetist. A part of him wondered what they thought when they had been told they would go to Claremont. On the other hand, they worked for Red Reddington, the Concierge of Crime. They most likely tried not to think too much about their work for him.

While there was somebody with a weapon in the room in case Martin Whitly took the opportunity to flee or attack somebody, Martin would never do that.

It was not in his best interest. Reddington gave him the option to work as a surgeon, it gave him something over whoever was in Reddingtons pocket in Claremont to organize a secret operation on a FBI most wanted man by an imprisoned serial killer surgeon.

It was also helpful to have a contact to Red Reddington himself. You never knew. Even just having a real hands-on patient again, perhaps with the option of having more in the future. It seemed strange giving his most famous hobby, but he had always enjoyed being a doctor and helping people get better.

Finally, he found the elusive bullet and considered the damage done on the way in and where it was stuck. He had not had so much fun in years. He looked forward to talking to his patient once he was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Red opened his eyes and took a moment to order his thoughts. His mind floated comfortably, he knew clearly that he was still on drugs but clear enough to get that he had been injured enough that they had operated on him. He took a few moments to rest before he willed his mind to clear itself. He needed to know how bad it was, that Dembe had everything under control with him being out.

The look around showed him Dembe. His friend was well and listened to a man in white with wild salt and pepper locks. He felt the eyes on him and looked back to Red. “You’re awake.”

With Dembe’s sentence the other man checked Red with a fast look and took in the data of the instruments around Red in before he focused on his patient.

Red had a really good memory, he recognized the physician immediately: Martin Whitly, The Surgeon. An infamous serial killer.

Well, whatever anybody wanted to say about the man, he was still considered a great surgeon and physician. As gruesome as his kills had been, the man was an artist in both of his professions. Red valued this level of competence. And realistically speaking, compared to others , Whitlys kill count was on the lower end. In Reddingtons line of work, working with psychopaths was not ununsual, the difference was that the man had been officially diagnosed and put in an insane asylum. Which was probably the place where he was. Red had to admit, Dembe was brilliant, nobody would look for them here.

“How bad is the damage.”

His voice had nothing of its normal smoothness, Whitly passed him a glass of water without commenting on it.

“Not as bad as it could have been. Your instructions are to rest as long as possible. If you manage do damage my work I will take great pleasure in cutting you open again.” A charming smile accompanied that warning. Whitly was a psychopath, but not stupid. He would not hurt him, he knew he wouldn’t survive that. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy doing another surgery on a patient unwilling to do as instructed.

Red smiled lightly, there weren’t a lot of people who would dare threatening him in that way. How enjoyable. “You will find me to be a model patient.”

Whitlys face made clear that he knew that that was a bold faced lie.

Knowing that Dembe had everything under control, Red looked forward to the next few days. He just knew that Whitly would be an interesting experience.


End file.
